


That Damn Cowboy Hat

by Therealdeo



Series: Cowboy [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cowboy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: Once things settle down, Alex and Michael enjoy a night out... when it really should have been a night in.





	That Damn Cowboy Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/gifts).



> So I'm becoming more active in posting and writing, but this is the first Roswell New Mexico and first Malex I've written and it's cause I heard the song "Cowboy Hat" by Jon Pardi and this was all that came to mind and I worked on this as a way to prove I can write something in one sitting. I hope its good and I hope someone besides me reads it.  
> And I did manage to write in one sitting with a two hour break for Roswell and freaking out after it.

They had spent the night celebrating Liz and Max’s engagement with both of their shared found family. After the shit show that came with Noah being the fourth alien and helping Isobel deal with her entire life and marriage being a lie, everyone needed a reason to celebrate and to laugh without feeling any guilt.

Alcohol was flowing, everyone was laughing and telling stories of high school shenanigans. In short it was what everyone needed, new friends and old.

“All I’m saying is, Alex ran off cursing a ‘curly haired teenage guitar stealing delinquent’ and he comes back, in all his emo glory, holding his beat up guitar as if it was the most precious thing in the world.” Maria knocked back a swig of beer and pointed the bottle to the two men sitting across from her. It brought a smile to Maria’s face: seeing Alex finally be happy with those he loves and who love him, Guerin’s arm draped around Alex’s shoulder, fingers loosely playing with Alex’s hair at the nape of his neck, Alex leaning in almost unconsciously, as if the closeness they had wasn’t enough. “And you two, back then and now, make me disgustingly sick.”

There was a brief flash of darkness and regret that passed over Michael’s face, it was there and it was gone, but Maria caught it. All three of them sat down like the adults they have claimed to be for years. There were tears, there were hugs and a LOT of alcohol, but all three were finally where they needed to be. Maria and Alex weren’t quite where they used to be but they were getting there. Surprisingly, Maria and Guerin settled things with a hand shake and a further promise to never speak of Texas again. It happened but it will not happen again.  

“Maria-” Alex started.

Maria cut him off, holding up a hand to stop him from talking, “Nope.. don’t need to know details. I’m just upset because I haven’t had any since Chad 2.0 a month ago. I’m bitter. But not unhappy for you. Just let me wallow for a minute. Or five.”

Liz walked up to the table and plopped down beside Maria.

“Why are you wallowing?”

Maria pointed her fingers towards Michael and Alex, Michael having just sweetly kissed Alex on the cheek.

“These two… so in love… so… happy..”

Liz glanced at Michael and Alex, who were having a silent conversation lost in their own little world, Liz turned back to Maria who was swaying while seated.

“Come on drunky… let’s dance.” Liz dragged Maria up and they began stumbling to the dance floor. Once they got to where Max was waiting with a big smile on his face, Liz leaned in. “Besides...Kyle’s looking a little lonely.”

With one last glance back at the two love birds, Maria looked at Kyle.

“You know...now that he’s not a major douche nozzle and he actually gives a shit, Valenti somehow got hotter.”

Liz laughed.

Back at the table, Michael nuzzles into Alex’s neck, dropping a kiss there. Alex let out a moan under his breath. Michael drops his hand to massage Alex’s thigh, fingers slowly trailing up the seam of his pants to where Alex’s rapidly hardening dick was.

Alex drops his own hand down to halt the movement.

“Careful, cowboy. Everyone may know about us and they’re happy for us, but I doubt your brother wants to know what my dick looks like.”

Michael pulls his head up a little to bite at Alex’s ear when he whispers, “Then let’s go, airman. Let’s get out of here. Don’t know how long I can wait.”

Alex pulls himself away with a little hesitation; it all feels so new after all these years, that Alex needs that contact.

Alex leans down into the booth to leave a lingering and promising kiss on Michael’s lips.

“Bring the hat, cowboy.”

Alex begins to walk away, a swagger in his hips as he walks to hug Maria goodbye and to wish Liz congratulations again, shaking Max’s hand. Alex keeps walking to the door of the Wild Pony and turns his head as he opens the door, raising an eyebrow.

Michael practically leaps out of the booth, and runs to the door to follow Alex to wear he’s no doubt leaning against Michael’s truck. As the din disappears with the closing of the door, his hand tightens on the hat as he shoves Alex up against the passenger side of the truck.

“Get. In. The. Truck. **Now**.” Michael attacks Alex’s neck, hands finding purchase on Alex’s hips. “Or I swear I’ll drop to my knees and suck you off right here. Don’t care if Max throws and public indecency charge at me.” Michael moves his hand to the belt at Alex’s hips. “Fucking move or get fucked, Alex. What’s your choice?”

Alex’s eyes dilated quickly and he shoved Michael back a foot, driving him crazy with that fucking hat and the smirk that is always plastered on his face.

He opens the door and says, “Move you goddamn ass, Guerin.”

*******************************************************************************************

As the stumble into the cabin, Michael takes great happiness in the fact that Alex’s cabin is now theirs. It’s a piece of Alex and a piece of him, there’s no secrets, no false smiles, just them. Michael’s jackets hang on the hooks on the wall, pictures of Michael and his siblings, both past and present, their beagle’s, Lady, bed in the corner by the fireplace, her toys never in the box they should be in. It’s home. Michael searched and longed for home and a place to belong for so long; turns out he’d found it at seventeen and had the first taste at the damn UFO Emporium.

Michael’s quickly pulled back the present when Alex presses up against Michael’s back and lays kisses along the back of Michael’s neck. Michael lets his head fall forward just relishing in the absolute love radiating off Alex. Alex continues to leave kisses along Michael’s neck, hands traveling all over every inch that Alex can reach until his head nudges against that cowboy hat.

“Hey… what’s up? I believe someone promised me that he would drop to his knees and suck me off? Where’d you go?”

Michael meet Alex’s eyes through the mirror hanging in the front hallway. In one swift move he switches their positions and lifts Alex onto their reinforced table (breaking two in a month is slightly inconvenient) and starts to attack Alex’s neck, kissing down the open buttons to Alex’s collarbones. He continues making his way down opening Alex’s shirt until he can get it off and throw it somewhere behind him. He keeps kissing until he’s forced to get onto his knees.

Using his powers, Michael undoes Alex’s jeans and pulls them down, Alex lifting his hips to get Michael’s amazing mouth on his dick quicker. Michael moans out loud and dives right in to pull the head of Alex’s cock into his mouth. Michael’s tongue hitting all the right spots, licking around the mushroom head and dipping his tongue in and out of the Alex’s slit; the taste of Alex surrounding Michael completely.

Michael’s eyes close without his control and he just loses himself in Alex. The change in Alex over the last ten years has done wonders for both of them. Alex is stronger, he’s got more muscle and more manly but this taste, the musk, the scent? That hasn’t changed. Whenever Michael gets a whiff of Alex, it takes Michael back to that tool shed, when they were both young and fumbling around. Michael was versed in sex with a girl but Alex mattered more than a quick one-sided fumble. That’s never changed with Michael. Alex is still that  seventeen year old and Michael can never look away. Every time Michael gets Alex in any type of sexual situation, he has a hard time believing that after going through constant hell for years, he finally gets his man and he gets to be happy.

Michael’s so focused on Alex and making sure he lives up to giving Alex the best blowjob, that he startles when he feels Alex push his cowboy hat off his head from where it was situated pretty damn good. He could feel Alex constantly run his hand through his curls and Michael goes with the motion to look up at Alex through his eyelashes.

“ _Fuck_ Michael… your mouth.” Alex’s eyes roll to the back of his head. “What the fuck have I ever done to deserve you...deserve your mouth?”  
Alex’s hand tightens in Michael’s curls as he pulls Michael’s goddamn mouth off his dick before he comes.

“You pull me into your throat any farther and I’m cumming down your throat. I’m _not_ wasting it down your throat. I’m cumming **on** you. “

Michael surges up and, with a hand on his neck to pull Alex to his mouth into a kiss that’s more tongue and teeth than lips meeting lips.

Alex slides off the table, keeping a hand on the table and a hand on Michael’s chest, he hikes up his jeans so they are barely being held up by Alex’s hips. He leans down to where the cowboy hat had been tossed and he places it on his head. Turning to walk backwards towards _their_ bedroom, Alex dips one hand to jerk himself off and tips the hat towards Michael.

“Wanna go for a ride, cowboy?”

All of a sudden, Michael’s hard dick wasn’t bothering him as he basically ran to follow Michael to the bedroom.

*******************************************************************************************

Once the two of them got into their bedroom (God, Michael doubts that fact is ever going to get old), the fast and lustful pace, slowed down a little. Alex was standing there like a king in his domain. He’s shed all his clothes and he’s wearing nothing but Michael’s cowboy hat; situated there like it’s his own.

“Strip and get on the bed, Guerin.”

Michael loves when the commanding Airman side of Alex comes out; the sex has never been more cosmic than when Alex is in charge. Michael does as Alex commanded and he gets comfortable on the bed: stretched out on the bed, his head on the pillows, arms behind his head, legs spread just enough to advertise and coax Alex onto the bed… onto **him**.

Michael pats his hips,

“Still up for a ride, Airman? Think you can handle it?”

Michael lets his cowboy swagger smirk cross his face as his hand goes to strip his dick a few times. “‘Cause this cowboy tends to get...buck wild… for longer than an eight second ride.”

Alex narrows his eyes and forces the hat more firmly on his head.

“Hands off, Guerin. Your dick is mine. Don’t touch yourself.”

Michael pulls his hand off his dick instantly and throws his hand behind his head once again. He waves his hand towards Alex in a go-on motion.

“Your show, Airman. Or should I say cowboy.”

Alex just smiles and walks to their Bluetooth speaker with his phone in his hand, and cues up his current favourite playlist: all cowboy songs. The one he’s chosen, he knows that Michael’s gonna laugh but, being Michael, he’s still going to be turned on. The first time he heard this particular song, it was as if it’s Michael and Alex’s current period of life in a three and a half minute song.

The[ opening chords ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dxeaGYO5bGY)begin and the first verse begins:

 

We've been out all night

Tearing up this town

It's time to bring it all home

Start the second round

Cause when you get turned on

I can't turn you down

You stop to slip it off, grab my hand

 

And start dancing around the bedroom

Moonlight through the window, country on the radio

Silhouette, beautiful come a little closer

Give me some of that

Baby, you look so good

In nothing but my cowboy hat

Nothing but my cowboy hat

  


We should've just stayed in

Left that truck in the drive

The way you're looking now

Gonna be up all night

Love how you throw it down

Over those angel eyes

Baby, keep on driving me wild

  


When you're dancing around the bedroom

Moonlight through the window, country on the radio

Silhouette, beautiful come a little closer

Give me some of that

Baby, you look so good

In nothing but my cowboy hat

Nothing but my cowboy hat

  


Can't resist you

In that Resistol

That's one thing you don't have to take off

  


When you're dancing around the bedroom

Moonlight through the window, country on the radio

Silhouette, beautiful come a little closer

Give me some of that

Baby, you look so good

In nothing but my cowboy hat

Nothing but my cowboy hat

So come a little closer

Give me some of that

Baby, you look so good

In nothing but my cowboy hat

Nothing but my cowboy hat

 

Michael shook his head in amazement. He couldn't believe he was here. After everything they'd been through in the last few weeks, to be sitting where he was, watching the love of his life with a smile unlike one he'd ever seen before. Michael knew he was finally where he was meant to be.

“You know you're ridiculous, right?” Michael laughs, eyeing Alex as he continues to sway, a little unsteady on his feet.  There’s no practiced choreography; just Alex being completely happy with Michael and the life they now live together. Anyone else would think Alex was drunk, he never dances, he never makes a fool of himself. Alex Manes in public is nothing more than perfectly put together.  Not that he was even drunk. No. By this point, they were both completely sober. Just, for once in their lives, they were happy and not afraid to show it.

“I think I've earned the right to be a little ridiculous, don't you, Guerin?” Alex asks as he tips the black hat of Michael's at the man in question as the soft country music continues to play in the background.

“Darlin', you've earned the right for a lotta things at this point, I reckon,” Michael drawls and Alex grins as he closes his eyes and let the music wash over him. Alex is not normally a fan of country music but Michael was so he let his boyfriend have his way.

“You gonna leave me all alone or join me?” Alex asks, reaching a hand out and Michael’s on his feet in an instant. Taking Alex into his arms was something he'd dreamed about for so long that to actually be able to do it, freely, nearly took Michael's breath away.

“Never gonna leave you again.” Michael swears as he tips the hat back out of Alex's face. “You're stuck with me, sweetheart.” He says as he leans in to press his lips gently against Alex's, smiling against them when he feels the other man sigh contentedly.

“Wouldn't have it any other way,” Alex replies as he removes the black cowboy hat from his head and places it on Michael's. With a smile, he lays his head on his lovers' shoulder and lets himself he held and moved to the music, finally at peace in his life.

After a few minutes and a few song changes, Alex pulls back to stare into Michael’s eyes.

“I love you, babe, but judging by your dick pressing into my hips, a nice slow dance around the bedroom _isn’t_ all you’re wanting tonight.”

Michael leans down to kiss Alex and he whispers against Alex’s lips, “Damn right darlin’.” Michael runs his hands down Alex’s back and slides a finger to run against his hole and trace Alex’s hole. “You’ve been driving me insane all fucking night.” Michael’s other hand goes up to Alex’s mouth, his thumb rubbing his bottom lip until Alex pulled his thumb into his mouth and tonguing Michael’s thumb like it’s Michael’s dick. “Walking around the party, dancing with Maria and Liz, leaning over that fucking pool table so you were shaking your ass in my face, teasing me.” Michael moves his fingers further into Alex and he crooks them into Alex’s prostate. “It’s like you want me to waltz over there and fuck you there in front of Valenti. You know how your flirting, your flirting with him, gets to me.”

Alex is done being a passive participant; he knows that Michael is only teasing and well...two can play at that game.

Alex breaks his hold and shoves Michael repeatedly until the back of Michael’s legs hit the bed.

“Your dick. My ride cowboy.” Alex picks up the hat and he places it on his head. “Back on the bed. Grab the lube and slick that cock for me, Michael.”

Michael does as Alex asks with no hesitation, he grabs the lube and slicks his hard dick, running his hand along the length and when he looks up at Alex, he has to wrap his hand around the bottom of his dick to stop from cumming too soon.

Alex has one leg bent up on the bed, one hand jerking himself off and the other is behind his back fucking himself and spreading himself open to slide on Michael’s dick.

“Yeah, babe? Like that? Like me opening myself up for your big dick? Like the fact that I can’t wait long to get you in me? That I need to shove my fingers in my ass, knowing that they’re never going to be good enough, never reach me deep enough to make me cum?”

Michael squeezes his dick again, his other hand squeezing his balls as well. He can’t do anything but nod and lick his lips.

“Yes…yes I like it. I love you. Please… Please can I fuck you. Let me fuck you.”

Alex pulls his fingers out of his ass and he climbs onto Michael’s hips, Michael’s hands come to their almost natural resting place on Alex’s hips. Alex begins to grind on Michael’s dick, the head catching on Alex’s hole until Alex lifts up. He moves a hand down underneath himself to hold Michael’s cock steady as he begins the slide down.

They both groan out loud, clutching each other. Every time they fuck, it doesn’t matter who’s fucking who, it’s like that first time all over again.

Alex grabs the hat that was laying on the bed and puts it on his head.

Once Alex gets used to Michael’s generous length inside of him, he begins alternating up and down and a rocking grind once Michael’s dick is all the way inside of him.

“Fuck cowboy, your dick feels so fucking good.”

“And your ass feels amazing. You were made for me. Your ass was made for me to fuck wasn’t it.” Michael uses the grip he has on Alex’s hips to hold him steady and fuck his hips up into Alex. Aiming and hitting for that spot inside of Alex bang on.

Alex isn’t even that upset about Michael taking over the pace of his ride; no one has ever fucked him this good, and no one will.

“Fuck me Michael… make me cum.”

Alex braces his hands on Michael’s chest and he holds on for the ride.

Michael sits up and he turns them over so he can throw Alex’s legs over his shoulders and just start pounding away.

Once Alex gets used to the change in position, he goes with it. He slides his hand down his body to start jerking himself off, keeping in time with Michael’s harsh thrusts.

“Yeah… touch yourself. Are you gonna cum? Cum for me darlin’” Michael leans down to attach his mouth to his favourite spot on Alex’s neck. “Tighten your hole around me and cum...soon as you cum sweetheart, I will.”

With a few more tugs on his leaking dick, and a groan into Michael’s hair, Alex does just that. Alex’s orgasm triggers Michael’s. Michael slams his hips into Alex three more times before he holds himself deep inside Alex and coats his insides.

Once their breathing calms down, Michael slowly pulls himself out of Alex and rolls onto his back, Alex automatically following Michael to cuddle into him.

Alex knows that it’s been a long and happy day, with a fantastic ending, but he still needs to be as close to Michael as possible. Alex is almost asleep when Michael speaks again.

“Max always gets things first.”

“Hmm?”

“He gets his love. He gets engaged. God knows he’s getting married first.”

Alex sits up.

“So let’s make it so he doesn’t.”

Michael follows him.

“What do you mean Alex?”

“Let’s do it, Guerin. I love you… you love me. There’s a twenty-four hour chapel in Sante Fe. Let’s get married.”

“Alex you can’t be serious.”

“Michael… Maria was right: I’ve been in love with you since a ‘curly haired teenage delinquent’ stole my guitar. I’ve been in love with you since you _never_ blamed me for that day. I’ve been in love with you since you bullied your way into keeping contact with me during my deployment. I love you Guerin. I’ve loved you through the secrets, through the aliens, and through the truths. I’m never not going to love you. At this point, I don’t think I know how **not** to love you. And I don’t want to.”

Michael runs his eyes over Alex’s face, seeing nothing but truth, and the easiest decision of Michael’s life has been made.

“Yes… Yes.” Michael grabs Alex’s face and kisses him, pouring all the love he has and all the love he has ever had into it. “The answer is always going to be yes. In a million lifetimes, in a million different universes, you and I are never going to be anything but cosmic. I choose you. I love you.”

Alex and Michael are smiling through the tears streaming down their faces when Michael speaks up one last time.

“But you haven’t asked me.”

“What?”

“You need to ask me… I’m not that kind of man Alex, you need to ask.”

Alex smiles with his whole heart on his face knowing that the next words determine the rest of his life.

“Marry me Guerin. Marry me. I want to be your husband. There’s nothing I want more than to marry you.”

Michael’s answer came in the form of a kiss and pulling Alex back down to the bed. There is a soft thud as the two of them roll around in the bed.

The cowboy hat fell to the ground. Lord knows they’re gonna need and want it at the wedding in a few hours.


End file.
